1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rear view mirror mounted either interiorly or exteriorly of a vehicle which incorporates a unique structure providing an illuminated, feather-touch, bar switch for actuating a solenoid to change the mirror from day-to-night and night-to-day positions by utilizing a single finger, feather-touch operation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Conventional vehicle mounted rear view mirrors incorporate a manually operated, resiliently biased lever mechanism to enable selection of either the day or night mode. One of the problems which exists with respect to existing manual systems is the very definite potential of moving the entire mirror out of its preset viewing position when exerting sufficient force necessary to actuate the lever mechanism. When this occurs, it then becomes necessary to readjust the mirror to regain proper viewing thus further distracting the vehicle operator. Also, the physical characteristics and the force necessary to actuate conventional type mirror lever mechanisms varies considerably from one manufacturer to another thereby creating an additional hazard when a vehicle operator is in a vehicle with which he is not familiar.
In addition to the conventional manually actuated rear view mirrors, devices to automatically change the rear view mirror from day mode to night mode have been developed and have been used on certain vehicles. However, such devices are quite elaborate and frequently shift unexpectedly from one mode to another which can be quite distracting to a vehicle operator. Also, such devices are frequently subject to ambient light conditions that automatically change the mirror from one mode to another when such change is undesired and in some instances will not change the mode when a change is desirable.